The Last of Us: Infected
by ChrisRyans1228
Summary: The Last of Us: Infected tells a story about Joel and Sarah during the outbreak and death comes knocking on Joel's door again. Heading to Boston with Tommy, Joel meets a woman called Tess. A fight for survival is all that is left for those who haven't been infected yet and with the rise of the FireFlies, along with Tess, Joel leads the uprising.


The Last of Us

Chapter 1: Infection!

Authors Note – The Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dog and its affiliate. I OWN NOTHING. This Fanfic will contain adult languages and may contain adult and/or sexual themes. This may not be suitable for a younger audience.

Summary – Set at the start of the outbreak. All hell is about to break loose and whoever isn't infected will have to fight to keep from being tuned. It tells the story of Joel, Sarah, Ellie and Tess. This will be a journey of loss and gain, pain, selfishness and danger. Enjoy

It was a hot mid-summer day in Dallas, Texas and Joel pulled up to the empty space in the school car park as the school bell rang through the playground of Dallas County Middle-School. Every single school kid rushed out into the playground in excitement to greet their parents on the last day of the school.

"Hey Mum", said a bunch of random school kids as they handed their schoolbags to their mothers.

Ten minutes had since the school bell had rang and most of the students left with their mothers about five minutes before Sarah came running out of the school in excitement.

"Last one of as usual", said Joel laughing as he kneeled down.

"I was emptying my desk", replied Sarah as ran into Joel's arms to give him a hug.

"It's alright bud", said Joel.

"Can we can throw a few balls and then go out for pizza?" asked Sarah.

"Sure," replied Joel as he opened his truck door and got in.

"Buckle up", said Joel.

"You to", replied Sarah.

Pulling out of the car park, Joel turned into busy parkway which of consisted of people picking up their kids or leaving work early for the three day weekend.

"How was work?" asked Sarah.

"Long, tiring and hot", replied Joel.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, that's something to look forward to", said Sarah.

"I'm looking forward it", replied Joel who smiled at Sarah.

"I got you a present", said Sarah in excitement.

"Have you, I can't wait to open it", replied Joel.

"DAD, LOOK OUT", yelled Sarah.

"WOAH", shouted Joel as he swerved out of the way to avoid hitting the man in the road.

Joel exited his van and stood a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" asked Joel.

The man didn't say anything but did give out a small groan.

"Fucking idiot", whispered Joel to himself as he got into his truck.

"Are you alright bud?" asked Joel.

"A little shaken up but fine", replied Sarah.

"What was wrong with him?" asked Sarah.

"Probably drunk or something, no need to worry", replied Joel.

"That sucks", replied Sarah.

Ten minutes had passed since Joel and Sarah nearly ran over what appeared be a drunken man. The duo pulled up to their house, which was like every other house of in suburb. Two stories, four bedrooms, and a decent sized garden, nothing to fancy.  
Sarah hoped out the truck and was the first to head inside while Joel parked his truck inside the garage.  
Sarah threw her school bag in the closet next to the front door and then proceeded upstairs to get changed out of her uniform and into an old baseball shirt, ripped jeans and a pair of vintage style pair of converse, while Joel on the other hand left his work tools in his truck and headed straight for the fridge for a beer and sat down on the couch and turned on the news.

"A long hot weekend is ahead of us and the temperature is going to rise up to 35 Degrees Celsius for most of tomorrow afternoon and will drop to a cool 22 Degrees Celsius later in the evening. Remember to keep well hydrated and put on plenty of sun-block" said the weather girl.

"Sarah, are you ready to throw some balls", yelled Joel as he put his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin.

"One minute, I'll meet you out in the garden", replied Sarah.

"Sure thing bud", yelled Joel.

Sarah hurried down the stairs and entered the yard through the double glass-doors.

"Ready?" asked Joel.

"Ready dad", replied Sarah.

Sarah put on her glove and ran to the other side of the garden which was big enough so you stand a right amount of space between each other without worrying about throwing the ball into the neighbour's window.

"I've got a month off work", said Joel.

"Really, that's great", replied Sarah in glee.

"I was thinking that we take a road trip up to Uncle Tommy's for a few days, it's meant to be nice up there this time of year", said Joel.

"Oh can we, it'll be nice", replied Sarah.

"I'll give him a ring after dinner then", said Joel.

"When are going for dinner?" asked Sarah.

"Whenever you're hungry", replied Joel.

"How come you've taken a month off work?" asked Sarah.

"I know you don't like spending too much time at your grandmothers so I decided to take the time off and spend it with you", replied Joel.

"I'm excited", said Sarah.

Not realising that they've been out in the garden for over an hour, Joel was running out of energy and was trying to catch his breath while Sarah on the other hand, couldn't stand still.

"It's nearly half five, how about we go and get dinner?" asked Joel.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry actually", replied Sarah.

"Get in the truck and I'll grab my keys and wallet", said Joel.

Ellie headed in the garage and walked around to the passenger's side of the truck which was locked. Joel shortly followed, who opened his truck with keys.

Joel reversed out the drive and headed into town. With a good half an hour drive ahead of them, Sarah tuned on the radio and tuned into the local radio station which usually plays classic pop songs from the eighties and nineties which Sarah preferred over the music of today.

Driving down the same road as they did before when Sarah noticed the same person as before still standing there.

"Dad, look, it's same the guy from before, he still standing there", said Sarah pointing it out Joel.

"That's strange, I'll give the police a call when we get to the restaurant", replied Joel.

The last ten minutes had passed when Joel pulled into the near empty parking lot outside the pizzeria and bar.

"Nice and quiet, how we like it", said Joel.

"We can get the best seat in the place", replied Sarah.

Entering the pizzeria, they were greeted by the usual people who stopped in after work for a beer.

"Your usual table is free, I'll be over in a sec with your menus", said The Waitress.

"Thanks", replied Joel.

Joel and Sarah headed to the booth near the pool tables and the jukebox, which Sarah enjoyed playing with Joe and somehow, she manages to win most of the time.

"I'll ring the police while you rack em up", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Sarah.

Joel dialled 911.

"Dallas County Police, how can I help you?" asked the operator.

"Hi, there's a man standing in the road, he appears to be out of it, ill looking as well", said Joel.

"Do you know how long this gentleman has been there?" asked the operator.

"For about two hours now, we drove past him before", replied Joel.

"Right, do you remember how he was acting?" asked the operator.

"Lifeless, kind of zombie like", replied Joel.

"We'll send out a patrol car out", said the operator.

"Thank you", said Joel.

Joel hung up and went over to the pool table.

"What did they say?" asked Sarah.

"They said they'd send out a patrol car", replied Joel.

"Did they say why?" asked Sarah.

"No but they're probably checking to see if he's okay", replied Joel.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress.

"The usual please", replied Joel.

"One beer, one diet coke no ice or lemon and one half meat lovers and half ham and cheese with a side of fries", said the waitress.

"That's right", said Joel as he gave a friendly smile and a wink to the waitress.

"I'll be back with your drinks and your pizza and chips will about 15 minutes", replied the waitress.

"Thanks", said Joel.

"No problem", replied the waitress with a grin on her face.

Within minutes of phoning the police, three polices cars flew by with the sirens on at full blast, while a patrol car turned into the car park outside the pizzeria. Two police officers entered the restaurant.

"We're evacuating the area, we advise you to head home and lock all your doors and windows", said one of the police officers.

"What's happening?" asked Sarah.

"Is it to do with the man standing in the road?" asked Joel.

"Yes it is there have been reports of a deadly virus infecting people and to be on the safe side, we're trying to reduce the risk of transmission", said the other police officer.

"Shit, there isn't another way home", said Joel.

"We advise that you spend the night with relatives", said the first police officer.

"I'll ring Tommy", said Joel.

Joel headed to the other end of the pizzeria, where it was quiet and rang Tommy.

"Tommy, it's Joel, I need a favour, I know it's a bit short notice, but something is going on down here and we need to a place to crash?" asked Joel.

"Joel, we need to get you the fuck out of there", yelled Tommy.

"Tommy, what's going on?" asked Joel.

"There's a massive virus outbreak, people are being infected and eating people and it's heading to where you are", said Tommy in a panicky tone of voice.

"Any ideas where to go?" asked Joel.

"Where are you, I'll come and pick you two?" asked Tommy.

"I'm at the pizzeria near town", replied Joel.

"I'm about twenty minutes out, I'll pick you up there, be ready to go, we don't have much time", said Tommy.

"What happening", yelled Sarah who yelled out of fear.

"Sarah, Tommy is going to pick us and get us out here", replied Joel.

"The infected has been killed", said an officer over the walkie-talkie.

"Infected", said the waitress.

"The virus, it's causing humans to turn into zombies then into clickers", replied the officer.

"Clicker?" asked Sarah.

"A stage three zombie", replied the officer.

"Wait, there's three stages", said Joel.

"Stage 1 is the transition period, stage 2 is the zombie phase and stage 3 is the clicker stage, which is a more violent zombie", repied the officer.

"Why haven't you told us?" asked Joel.

"We didn't want to create a state of hysteria", replied the police officer.

"Didn't want to create a state of hysteria, are you fucking kidding me. There's a zombie outbreak and you haven't warned everyone and you expected everyone to stay calm", yelled Joel.

"You need to calm down sir", demanded the officer.

A loud explosion came from the other side of town. From the distance you can see a ball a fire and smoke fill the sky.  
Shaken by the sound of the explosion, Sarah ran over to Joel, who picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Dad, Tommy's here", said Sarah.

"Okay, let's go", replied Joel who was still furious.

Joel and Sarah hurried out the pizzeria.

"Come guys, we don't much time", said Tommy.

Tommy opened the door and helped Sarah in while Joel went to the passenger's side.

"Where are going?" asked Sarah.

"To my place", replied Tommy.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, it's in the middle of nowhere, it secluded, and if the worst comes, we can quickly escape", said Tommy.

Driving hectically back into town, they notice that people are running away from where the explosion was, screaming frantically out of fear.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

"It's a zombie outbreak" replied Joel.

"Oh shit, but how?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know but you need to hurry up and get us out of here", yelled Joel.

"I'm trying to but there's people in front and behind us", replied Tommy.

"Take a left here and head for Route 77", said Joel.

"Right", replied Tommy who nearly hit a woman who ran in front of the truck.

"I know we need to get out of here but please you can you slow down just a little bit please", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Tommy in a slightly pissed off tone of voice.

Speeding down the main road that ran throughout Dallas when they came to an interchange, before they knew it, an army truck collided into them with a loud crashing sound.  
Not knowing what's going on, Sarah crawled out of the truck with a cut forehead.

"Dad, Uncle Tommy", said Sarah in a disorientated tone of voice.

"Sarah", said Joel in a weak of voice.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Sarah in worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine", replied Joel.

"Is Uncle Tommy okay?" asked Sarah.

"He's just knocked out", said Joel as moaned to get his seatbelt off.

Crawling out of the window and trying not to cut his hands on the broken glass, he stood up clutching his ribs and walked around to the driver's side to get Tommy out.

"Tommy, come on Tommy, wake up", said Joel in a panicky tone of voice.

"Huh, what the fuck happened?" asked Tommy.

Gritting through the pain in his ribs, Joel, opened up the door.

"Sarah, go to the over side of the truck and climb in and unbuckle Tommy's belt, I'll catch him when he drops down", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Sarah in a hesitant and unsure tone of voice.

Sarah made her way down the driver's side of the truck, kneeled down and crawled in.

"On the count of three, push the button and get back out", said Joel.

Sarah didn't say a word but nodded.

"One, two, three, and I've got him", said Joel.

Sarah scurried out and ran over to Joel and Tommy.

"Tommy, are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, just a little banged up", replied Tommy.

"What hit us?" asked Tommy.

"A small army truck", replied Joel.

"An army truck, shit must really be going down then", said Tommy.

"Are you okay to walk?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, just give me a minute", relied Tommy

"But we don't have a minute, we're sitting ducks, well lying ducks", said Joel.

"Let's go", replied Tommy as he tried to ignore the pain while getting up.

"We need to try and find a car", said Joel.

"There's a truck over there", said Tommy.

Joel helped Tommy over to the truck which was parked a few hundred metres while Sarah was wrapped around Joel's left arm.

"Sarah, get in the back and buckle up", said Joel.

Sarah didn't say word or even look at Joel as entered she entered the back of truck.

"I'll drive", said Joel.

Tommy didn't reply but gave Joel a stern look.

"What", said Joel

"Always cautious", replied Tommy who laughed.

"Lucky us, the keys are still in the ignition", said Joel.

"Are you okay back there?" asked Tommy as he look at Sarah in the mirror.

"Yeah", nodded Sarah.

"Let's go", said Joel.

Joel started the truck and pulled away from the curb and started headed down the road when the drivers that were sat in the army truck down the road exited the vehicle, and ran to the truck which Sarah, Joel and Tommy had broken into. Stood in the road as a road block, the army officers held their guns up the truck.

"Surround the vehicle", command the army officer.

Five army officers surrounded the truck while pointing their assault rifles at Joel, Tommy and Sarah.

"GET OUT", ordered the army officer as he tapped his gun on the window.

Joel and Tommy got out first while Sarah stayed in the back curled up in fear.

"Please don't hurt my daughter", said Joel.

"Turn round and put your arms on the vehicle", commanded the officer.

The officer pulled out a small device that had a needle on the end and pricked Joel and then Tommy on the back off the neck.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" asked Joel.

"A test to see if you've been infected and both of you are clear. We need to do your daughter", replied the officer.

"But she's only twelve", said Joel.

"The virus can effect at anyone, regardless of age", replied the officer.

"Sarah, come here", yelled Joel.

"What is it dad?" asked Sarah.

"These officers need to check if you've been infected", replied Joel.

"Do they have to?" asked Sarah.

"Unfortunately, yeah", replied Joel.

"Alright, all I need to do is prick you in the neck with this, it'll be over in about five seconds", said the officer.

"Aright", replied Sarah.

The army officer pricked Sarah in the neck and let it draw a small amount of blood. Ten seconds later had passed and the test was complete.

"You're all clear", said the officer.

"Any ideas on where to go?" asked Joel.

"There's a number of safe zones down south with the closest is Boston", replied the officer.

"Boston, how the hell do you expect us to get?" asked Tommy.

"Take the truck and get there as quickly as you can", replied the officer.

As the trio were about to enter the vehicle, there was loud rustles from a bush further up the road from where they were standing.  
When the rustling stopped, there was a number of clicking sounds coming from inside the bush.

"It sounds like a clicker, guns at the ready", commanded the officer.

With the group standing there, four clickers emerged from the bushes.

"Fire", yelled the officer in command.

The group open fired at the four clickers that were making their over, due to their advanced state, killing them will take longer to die than a normal clicker. With bullets shells flying all over, they managed to kill the last clicker which managed to get close to everyone. The group didn't notice that Sarah was standing in the line of site until the final clicker was dead.

"Dad", whispered Sarah as clutched her stomach.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT", yelled Joel as he rushed over to picked up Sarah.

"You shot her, you fucking shot her", yelled Joel.

The group were too shocked to say anything.

"Sarah, please, stay with me", cried Joel.

"Dad, don't cry", replied Sarah.

"Sarah, no", wept Joel.

With Sarah's dead body in his arms, there was more clicking sounds coming from the near the crash site.

"Oh fuck, more of them", said Tommy.

"Joel, I know you're grieving but we need to get out here", said Tommy.

"We're taking Sarah with us; we can bury her", cried Joel.

Tommy got into the passenger's side of the truck while Joel got in the back with Sarah's corpse.

"I'm sorry Joel", said Tommy.

Joel didn't reply. He just sat there looking into Sarah's lifeless eyes.

"There's a graveyard outside of town, let's head there first", said Joel.

"No problem", replied Tommy.

With the graveyard being rather big, there were a lot of plots to choose from. There was a willow tree that was located in the middle of the graveyard. Joel picked this as his wife loved willows.

"I never thought I'd out live my daughter" said Joel.

"I reserved this plot for when I die", said Joel.

Tommy didn't say anything but he placed some flowers on Sarah's grave out of respect.

"Let's get to the safe zone", said Joel.

Two days had passed since Joel and Tommy left Dallas for Boston. On the way to Boston, Joel just sat there, looking out of the passenger's window the whole time, too upset and in too much pain talk.  
Pulling up to the gates of the safe zone in Boston, they were stopped by army officers.

"State your business?" asked the solider.

"We're here to seek refuge", replied Tommy.

"Before we let you in, you need to need to be tested", said the solider.

"But we were tested two days ago", replied Tommy.

"It doesn't matter, it's a precaution, we can't risk letting an infected person slip through", said the solider.

"Please step out of the vehicle", demanded the army officer.

Joel and Tommy exited the vehicle and left the army officers prick their necks.

"The test is done and both of you are free to enter", said the officer.

"Thanks", said Tommy.

"Drive up the road and take the first left which will take you to a tent, when you get there, talk to someone there and they'll tell you where you'll be staying", said the officer.

"Thanks again", said Tommy.

"Open the gate" yelled the officer.

Tommy drove down the road and took a left; he could see the tent which was a good hundred metres up the road.  
Parking up in front of it, Joel and Tommy got out and headed over to a blond haired woman in an army outfit.

"New arrivals", said the officer.

"Yeah, we were told to come here", said Joel.

"Okay, fill this out", said the officer as she handed over two clipboards over.

"What's this for?" asked Tommy.

"Name, date of birth, blood type etc and an agreement", replied the officer.

"An agreement" said Joel.

"It's just a precaution, if you want to stay here, you need to have regular blood tests for infection, stuff like that", replied the officer.

Neither Joel nor Tommy replied when they filled out the forms, five minutes had passed and the officer went behind desk and handed them the key to their apartment building.

"You'll be sharing an apartment in Block D", said the officer as pointed to the building in front of her.

"Here are your keys and I must warn you that leaving to site without the correct authorisation is strictly prohibited", said the officer.

"What happens to those who don't comply?" asked Tommy.

"We will be forced to take drastic action", replied the officer.

Joel and Tommy were both handed an electronic key and a normal key and with nothing else to say Joel and Tommy made their way to Block D, which wasn't much of walk.  
Swiping their key cards and entered the apartment building and heading to the far room on the left.  
As they inserted the key to open the door, they heard the door next door as they were about to enter.

"You're newbie's as well?" asked the woman in the doorway.

"Yeah, just arrived actually", replied Joel.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked the woman.

"No we're both from Dallas actually", replied Joel.

"Ah, are you two like together?" asked the woman.

"Oh no, we're brothers", said Joel.

"You don't say", said the woman.

"I'm Tess by the way", said Tess.

"I'm Joel and this is Tommy", said Joel.

"Hey", said Tommy.

"It's nice to meet you but I must get off", replied Tess.

"Nice meeting you", said Tommy.

"I think she's into you", said Tommy as followed Joel into the apartment.

"No she isn't", replied Joel.

"Which room do you want?" asked Tommy.

"I'll take the one on the right", replied Joel.

"Damn", said Tommy.

"I'm gonna get some rest", said Joel.

"Night", replied Tommy.

"Night", said Joel.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please leave a review


End file.
